coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8805 (30th December 2015)
Plot As Fiz prepares Hope for her hospital appointment, Tyrone secretly opens a letter from a loan company demanding payment. Ken grudgingly allows Tracy to move back into No.1. Nick calls on Carla as she's not been answering his calls. Johnny phones Rob and informs him that he’s told Carla the truth so his blackmail plot has failed. Rob’s thwarted, even more so when a warder spots his illicit mobile phone. Kevin and Sophie decide to have a week in the sun before the garage extension work begins. Nick's amazed when Carla tells him the story about Johnny's parentage and Rob's blackmail. Amy nags Tracy out of her depression and offers to help her out at the shop - for money. Billy senses Emily’s yearning to volunteer in Peru and encourages her to go for it. Richie O'Driscoll gives Underworld the contract. Despite Johnny trying to put him off, Aidan runs off to tell Carla. Ted Teddington threatens Tyrone for his money by Friday for helping out with Lapland. Nick prevents Aidan talking to a vengeful Carla. A desperate Tyrone raids the garage's petty cash but is caught by Kevin. Tyrone admits he's in a mess. To Audrey's annoyance, Nessa pushes Ken into hosting a New Year's Eve party. Tyrone tells Kevin he owes £10,000 to various debtors. Kevin cancels his holiday plans to give him the bonus on the condition that he tells Fiz the truth. Johnny’s filled with dread at the prospect of Carla revealing all to Aidan and Kate about his past. Amy persuades Tracy to try again with Robert. Emily announces she’s off to Peru, to Rita and Norris's amazement. Nessa's plans grow and the party is planned to be on a Hawaiian theme. Audrey asks Ken to decide if he's really being true to himself about Nessa. Roy and Nick implore Carla not to distress Aidan and Kate with the truth in her bid to punish Johnny but she's not persuaded. Fiz breaks down, fearful over the scan results and Tyrone can't bring himself to keep to his promise to Kevin. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh Guest cast *Ted Teddington - Jack Brady *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin Places *Coronation Street - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Audrey's *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Highfield Prison - Rob's cell Notes *Mr Gilmore, a customer in Audrey's, is uncredited although he has lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin is shocked when he catches Tyrone dipping into the garage's petty cash to pay off his loan; Rob is furious when Johnny tells him that Carla knows the truth; and Nessa persuades Ken to throw a New Year's Eve party. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,450,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2015 episodes